badgesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XxTimberlakexx/Archive 1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Badge Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Welcome Hi, welcome to the Badge Wiki! Thanks for your edit! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Blaze fire12 Re:Hiya You're still getting e-mails? Well, all ya got to do is go to , then the e-mail tab, and scroll down to "Badge Wiki options", and deselect the "someone edits" box. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 03:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Erm...Why? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 11:53, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Why to proprietor I mean. Sorry, should've been clearer XD — Blaze fire12 (talk) 20:03, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, yeah, definitely forgive you. No reason not to. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 20:18, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::What would you intend on using the administrator/bureaucrat powers for? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 22:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Creation doesn't matter. Sure, you created it. Then you deleted pages I had created and blocked me in April 2011. You were then inactive, and I adopted the wiki later that year in November. It's not that I took over without your permission, it's more of the whole "You were inactive" part that led me to. Then when you caught wind of it all, almost a year later in August of 2012, you removed my administrative rights. Who created the wiki doesn't matter. What matters is who developed the content, the framework, the images. :::::In addition, you haven't named something that would require administrative powers that I couldn't do myself. It's a small wiki. There aren't massive projects that require multiple administrators to work on them. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 01:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:User talk pages